Wicked Schemes
by venusnv80
Summary: After months of searching for Stefan, everyone is looking for a solution to find him. What happens when an unlikely 'ally' comes up with a solution and enlists an unwilling Bonnie and Damon to help?
1. Chapter 1

**Well I just couldn't stay away from Bamon! So here I am again trying out a new fic. If I had to give it a place in the Vampire Diaries timeline…I would say, its right as Katherine shows up at the boarding house with the necklace. **

**Now, I have to confess…I didn't watch the Bonnie-less episodes, so I may be tweaking a few things that happened…but the question is…do you trust me?**

**Disclaimer: I own nada. **

_**On the first page of our story  
>The future seemed so bright<br>Then this thing turned out so evil  
>I don't know why I'm still surprised<br>Even angels have their wicked schemes**_

_**~Rihanna: Love The Way You Lie, Part 2  
><strong>_

Damon Salvatore stared at Katherine Pierce smirking at him with Elena's necklace dangling from her fingers, "So do you want to accompany me on a little trip?" Katherine purred.

Damon looked at the necklace and narrowed his eyes, "Why would I want to go anywhere with you?"

"Aww Damon, there is no need to act that way…you know you want to spend some quality time with me, especially since Elena is not too happy with you and you appear to have lost Alaric…"

"What do you want?"

"I want to help you get Stefan back…I happen to know that Klaus is looking for this and if we give it back to hi,, we will be able to get Stefan…if that's what you want?" Katherine smirked.

Damon stared at the necklace, "We don't know where Klaus is".

"I do".

"And how do I know that this is not some kind of trap, that you are not setting me up and how did you get the necklace anyway, its Elena's and I know she didn't give it to you".

"Maybe she threw it away".

"Threw it away…she wouldn't do that".

"Why? Because of Stefan?" Katherine smiled.

"Where did you get the necklace?" Damon leaned forward widening his eyes staring into Katherine's brown ones.

She smiled as someone began rapping on the front door rapidly. Damon looked over to the door and starting walking towards it, "I wouldn't get that if I were you", Katherine warned behind him.

Damon glared back as he walked over to the door opening it to a frowning witch who stormed in, "Where's Elena…", Bonnie asked looking around.

"Elena…she's not here…"

"Do you know where she is?" Bonnie asked facing him.

"No, I don't…we're not exactly on speaking terms at the moment…why don't you just go to _her_ house and maybe you will find her", Damon said starting to escort Bonnie to the front door.

"Katherine's in town", Bonnie said shaking out of his grasp, "and she has Elena's necklace, we have to get it back before…"

"Before what…?" Katherine asked walking into the foyer, "before I do something dastardly with it?"

Damon watched as Bonnie narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure exactly what he should do at the moment. A part of him wanted to stand back and watch the show, but another part of him knew that this wouldn't end well.

"Give the necklace back to me", Bonnie said walking towards Katherine.

"Why…it doesn't belong to you".

"It doesn't belong to you either", Bonnie stated as she looked at the necklace and suddenly the necklace began to turn red in Katherine's hands.

"Oww!" Katherine dropped the necklace to the floor as Bonnie held out her hand and it floated back to her.

"Leave town", Bonnie hissed.

"Damon…you can't let her leave…that's the only way you will get Stefan back, it's the only bargaining chip you will have!" Katherine called as Bonnie walked towards the doorway.

Damon looked towards the door which Bonnie was ten seconds away walking out of, "Bonnie…wait!" he sped over to her blocking the doorway, "we need that necklace to get Stefan back from Klaus".

"Why?"

"Because it…Klaus wants it".

"Who says?" Bonnie asked.

Damon watched as Katherine sped over to Bonnie and grabbed her, exposing her neck, "I say!" Katherine said biting down on Bonnie's neck as Bonnie screamed and then slowly slumped in Katherine's arms.

SSSSSS

An hour later, Damon glanced in the rearview mirror as he drove down the hallway. Bonnie was lying in the back of the car unconscious and then he looked at Katherine, "You didn't have to do that".

"She was going to take the only thing that stood in between you getting Stefan back", Katherine defended.

"You almost killed her".

Katherine rolled her eyes, "I didn't almost kill her, she's strong and when did _you_ start to care?"

"I don't care…but she's on my side…well, most of the time and I need the witch alive".

"She's still alive…I just incapacitated her for awhile, you know how witches can be…so judgmental…so annoying", Katherine sighed, "and besides, I didn't see you stopping me as I was biting into her…in fact, it looked as if you wanted a taste…"

Damon ignored her last statement and changed the statement, "Where are we going?"

"Miami, that's where Klaus is and that's where Stefan is".

"Why would they be there?" Damon asked.

Katherine looked over at Damon, "Do you know how many young and dumb coeds are down there?"

"Point made, but why are you doing this…why do you care whether I get Stefan back or not?"

"I have my reasons", Katherine said looking out of the window.

"And what would that reason be?" Damon asked glancing at her.

Katherine smirked, "All you need to know is that we exchange Stefan for the necklace and _everyone_ will be happy".

"Ok, then answer me this…why did you insist on bringing the witch who will be very upset and angry when she wakes up?" Damon asked gesturing towards the back.

"Do you want to see Klaus without a witch?" Katherine retorted, "granted, I am not a fan of hers…she is nothing like Emily, but she has power…and I guess she's on your side, moreso than mine…so she will aid us if anything goes wrong".

Damon looked back towards the road as he crossed the state line. This was crazy. This was completely ridiculous and he wasn't sure it didn't border on a nightmare. He was stuck in a car with the crazy psycho bitch who basically ripped his heart out of his chest and ate it and the judging, powerful, teen witch who would more than likely kill them all when she woke up. He was in hell and maybe this was his punishment for doing soo many bad things in his life.

Damon gripped onto the steering wheel and looked towards the other cars on the road as he felt a stabbing pain in his head. He gripped the sides of his head taking his hands off of the steering wheel.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Katherine screeched as she grabbed the wheel too late as the car was sent careening off of the road and into some trees. Both of the airbags deployed as Damon and Katherine were smacked in the faces with the white bags.

"The witch…", Damon mumbled as he felt the blood trickle out of his nose and into his mouth.

Katherine touched her forehead, "That bitch!" she hissed as she turned around and noticed the back door was open.

Bonnie ran through the trees breathing heavily, she wasn't sure where she was or how far she could get before Damon and Katherine tracked her down, but she was determined to get away from then. The branches sliced her skin as she ran blindly through the woods. Katherine had tricked her into giving her the necklace and then she took a bite out of her and Damon watched. Damon. She thought he changed. She thought that at the very least he was becoming someone that could see an ally right in front of his face. He watched as Katherine tried to drain her and then helped kidnap her for god knows what reason. She was still a little weak, but she used whatever power she had to give Damon that aneurysm. The only thing she could concentrate on was getting away from those two psycho vampires.

Bonnie looked around at the darkness and finally she felt a coldness envelop her. She looked around drawing her arms around her body and then she could hear the footsteps behind her, "Your little tricks won't work on me", Katherine vamped up and charged towards her, but was blocked by Damon speeding in front of Bonnie.

"Katherine leave her alone" .

"She tried to kill us…we don't need this…let me kill her!" Katherine started to move forward.

"I don't need your help you psycho…I will end her just like I wanted to end Klaus!" Bonnie screeched.

"Oh try it Little Bennett Witch", Katherine smirked.

"Both of you…just shut up!" Damon stood in between them, "Bonnie…will you just stop being a judgey little thing for two seconds and Katherine, tone down the psycho vampire bitch for a moment…"

Bonnie's eyes went wide, "She bites into me and you help her kidnap me to do god knows what…and you are telling me to shut up, you know I can still set you on fire…my god Damon, I thought that you had changed just a little, but I see that's impossible...", she raged.

"Look…if you would give me a moment to explain…you will understand why all of this happened".

"No, I won't understand why this happened…you let Katherine bite me and kidnap me…"

"We need your help to get Stefan back", Damon turned to Bonnie as Katherine paced behind him.

Bonnie folded her arms and stared at Damon, "What?"

"Katherine knows where Stefan is and she says that we can use the necklace to get him back".

Bonnie looked past Damon to Katherine who pursed her lips into a cocky smirk, "And you trust her? This is clearly a set up…Katherine doesn't care about anyone or anything but herself, do you think that she would just help you or anyone out of the goodness of her heart…she wants something".

"You don't know what you're talking about _witch_", Katherine spat out.

"Oh…so you just want to help get Stefan back because…"

"Because I care about Stefan and I want him safe away from Klaus", Katherine replied sweetly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Damon, you can't possibly believe her".

"We've been looking for months and this is the only lead we have…Katherine may be an untrustworthy bitch, but I do believe that she will help us get Stefan back…"

"You are out of your mind", Bonnie snorted.

"And then she will request something…I am sure", Damon turned to Katherine who raised an eyebrow.

"We cannot trust her".

"And she is the only option we have at the moment…you know how heartbroken Elena is…you know that she's lost soo much in such a short time and Stefan…well…she loves him".

"When did you start to care so much, from what I hear everyone believes that you are after her now anyway?"

"Stefan is my brother and I want to find him and as for Elena…you care about her happiness and her happiness is with Stefan", Damon said feeling as if he was choking on every single word. He wanted Stefan back, that was true. But there was also the factor that he had a clear path to Elena with Stefan gone, but it wasn't the same without Stefan there brooding and warning him away from Elena…it just didn't have the same pizzazz.

"You expect me to believe that you could be that selfless?" Bonnie scoffed.

"No, I don't expect you to believe it…but I do expect you to believe that we could possibly get Stefan back for Elena", Damon leaned down to stare directly into her eyes, "and I know that you would do anything for Elena…even make a deal with the devil".

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she looked over at Katherine and then back at Damon. She didn't trust Damon or Katherine, but it was true. Stefan had been gone for months. There were no leads and Elena was falling apart day by day. Katherine wanted something, Bonnie knew it…but just maybe…MAYBE…in the midst of her getting what she wants, they would find Stefan.

"Fine…fine…I will go with you two, but if anyone touches me again…someone is getting set on fire", Bonnie brushed past Damon glaring at Katherine walking back towards the car.

Katherine narrowed her eyes as Bonnie walked past her, "If the witch steps out of line, I will rip her heart out", she hissed walking through the woods following behind Bonnie.

"If they keep hissing at each other, I will stake myself", Damon mumbled to himself as he followed Katherine and Bonnie.

**Three Enemies on a Road Trip Together? A New Hate-Love-Hate-Love Triangle? **

**If you like this and want me to continue, feel free to leave a little review and we will see where this goes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your reviews and responses and messages regarding this fic. I appreciate the trust (*wink*) and all of your support. **

**Now…Let's Go!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Bonnie walked towards the car attempting to keep her strong resolve. She was actually pretty shaken up by this entire ordeal. She was nervous. She couldn't deny it. Only Elena knew it, but the witches had taken away their power after she saved Jeremy a couple of months ago and she wasn't nearly as strong as everyone thought she was. Being in the woods with two homicidal vampires, with very few tricks scared her. Katherine had bit into her and Damon watched; maybe it was some weird foreplay for them but she would not relax around them. She would always be on alert.

When she walked up to the crashed car, she sighed. She would have to fix it and they would probably stare at her with those cocky grins that both of them had. She hated them both.

"Well Judgey, can you help us out here?" Damon asked standing behind her.

Bonnie turned around and glared at him, "Give me a moment", she snapped.  
>"We don't have many moments Witch, time is of the essence", Katherine snorted behind her.<p>

"You have all the time in the world unless that vampire super strength you have also comes with the ability to put a crashed car back together", Bonnie retorted sweetly looking at Katherine.

Katherine hissed at her.

"Bonnie…", Damon said from behind her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she began chanting to herself and suddenly Damon's totaled car began to put itself back together. Damon looked at Bonnie with her eyes closed. The little witch was just as powerful as he thought.

"Ok, let's go", Bonnie replied.

"You could have touched up the paint job".

"Nope…that will be extra", Bonnie smirked as she walked towards the back of the car.

"Oh…no…no…you don't sit in the back anymore", Damon rushed over blocking her entrance.

"What…yes, she is…because I am not sitting in the back", Katherine folded her arms.

"Look…I want to keep an eye on her".

"I am not some child that needs someone to keep an eye on her", Bonnie argued.

"Bonnie, you crashed my car…"

"You watched as she…", Bonnie pointed at Katherine", bit into me, she almost killed me and now you think I need to be watched…I'm here...in the middle of nowhere with two people that I hate more than anything in this world, so if that's enough for you to trust me…then I don't know what to say".

"I will sit in the back with her", Katherine stated looking at Bonnie.

"Fine…whatever, but if you two start arguing or biting or setting each other on fire, I am pulling over and I will find a way to kill you both", Damon replied.

"Promise to make it hurt?" Katherine smiled.

"You two are sick", Bonnie rolled her eyes as she got in the back of the car followed by Katherine.

SSSSSS

As Damon drove down the highway, he glanced in the rearview mirror. Bonnie was sitting as far away from Katherine as possible and Katherine was looking out of the window. Things were entirely too calm and too quiet for his taste, so he turned up the radio.

As soon as Damon turned up the radio, Katherine turned to Bonnie and smiled, "Soo Bonnie, I feel as if we don't know anything about each other…let's have some girl talk!"

Bonnie looked at Katherine out of her peripheral view, "Please don't talk to me".

"Oh Bonnie, just pretend that I'm Elena…ooh…let me see, what can we talk about…oh I know, don't you feel kind of weird kissing your best friend's brother…tell me has he reached puberty yet?" Katherine smirked leaning closer to Bonnie.

Bonnie's eyes turned into slits as she turned to Katherine, "Katherine, please tell me how does it feel to be the whore of the Vampire universe…tell me, how many brothers have you jumped between, under, and on?"

"Oh the witch has some bite…", Katherine laughed, "well this is fun…so tell me, are you a virgin Bonnie?"

"I'm not talking to you".

"I take that as a yes…wow…I had no idea, they made them like you anymore. Tell me, are you waiting for marriage?"

"It is none of your business what I am", Bonnie said through clenched teeth.

"Well let me tell you Witch Bennett, your kind doesn't last very long, so I suggest you find that guy and fast and not Baby Gilbert either, he probably wouldn't do the job correctly or it would probably kill you", Katherine smirked, "but maybe if you get laid pretty soon, you will get that stick…I mean…whatever it is out of your butt".

"Katherine, do you ever get tired of antagonizing people…do you think everyone is a puppet in your world?" Bonnie turned to her, "because there is absolutely nothing you could ever say to me that would matter because I hate you".

Katherine sat back, "Bonnie, I hope you always keep that quick tongue…it will serve you well when you die before the age of 21".

Bonnie felt a cold feeling come over her as Katherine turned and looked out of the window. She hated Katherine. Bonnie knew that witches didn't live very long; it was part of the hazards of being a witch—but she wanted to be the exception. She wanted to live and hearing Katherine prophesize her death shook her to the core.

"I need to feed…Damon…you better find somewhere to stop or I may have to get a taste of the witch again", Katherine purred.

Damon sighed as he pulled off of the road towards a strip mall, where Bonnie could see a group of bars. "Wait, are you going to pick up someone?" Bonnie asked.

"Unless you are offering to open a vein for us Bonnie, it's pretty much the only way we're going to get something to eat", Damon replied as he parked in front of what appeared to be a sports bar.

"Oooh look, there must be some game on tonight…its like a candy store", Katherine grinned as she got out of the car.

Bonnie stayed behind shaking her head.

"Bonnie, you need to get out and get something…we have a long drive ahead of us", Damon said opening up her door.

"Sorry, I don't eat innocent people".

"They have food inside".

Bonnie shook her head as she got out of the car, "Damon…", she grabbed his shirt, "tell me you don't fully trust Katherine".

"No, I don't trust her, but right now she is the only one that may be able to help us find Stefan and Elena needs him back".

"Elena needs him back…what about you?" Bonnie asked, "he's your brother, don't you care about getting him back too?"

Damon looked off towards the front of the restaurant where Katherine was speaking with a few guys who looked as if they were fraternity guys. He hated to admit it, looking at her flirting with those guys made his heart twist into knots and thinking about Elena and Stefan reuniting and leaning on each other to get through the 'past' made his stomach lurch. Did he want Stefan back? Yes, but he wasn't looking forward to what he would have to endure when Stefan did return.

"Yes, I care about getting him back, why would I ever sign up for a road trip with two of the most annoying women I know if I didn't", Damon asked, "go in…order some food, I see my food stumbling out of the bar right now trying to get a phone signal".

"Damon…", Bonnie began but then stopped biting her lip.

"What?" he asked turning to her.

"Don't kill her…ok", Bonnie said.

"Go get some food Bennett", he replied heading over to the drunk blond giggling on her cell phone.

Bonnie sighed and walked into the sports bar as Katherine watched her out of the corner of her eye.

SSSSSS

Bonnie walked in and looked around. There was a college football game on the television and the locals were all gathered around drinking beer and laughing. She somehow found a stool at the bar, "What can I get ya?" the bartender asked.

"Umm…", Bonnie said looking around.

"Well we can start with your ID".

"Oh right…right…", she said looking down and then realized that she had no purse. She sighed, her kidnappers hadn't thought about bringing her bag…great.

"Do you have an ID?"

"Mike, she's with me…she's cool", a deep voice said from next to her.

The bartender looked at Bonnie and then at the guy that the deep voice belonged to, "Ok…what can I get you?" Mike asked.

Bonnie looked over at the owner of the deep voice. He was tall, dark and handsome…he reminded her of a younger version of Idris Elba and she was slightly smitten for a moment, "Miss…Mike wants to get you whatever you want, so what will it be".

Bonnie looked at 'Idris' and saw that he had a Corona in his hand. She was on a road trip from hell with two crazy vampires, she could afford to have a little reckless fun for at least a few minutes, "Can I get a Corona and some cheese fries".

"Coming right up", Mike grinned as he opened up a Corona for her and then turned his back to put her food order in.

"Thank you…I left my purse at home by mistake", Bonnie smiled at 'Idris'.

"It was no problem, I saw a young woman in need of help and I aim to please…I'm Austin", he stuck out his hand.

"I'm Bonnie".

"So Bonnie, do you go to the university?"

"No…I'm from out of town", she replied taking a sip of her Corona and grimacing a little. She wasn't a fan of beer, but she would suffer at this moment because she needed something.

"Oooh out of town, so what school do you go to?" Austin asked.

Before giving it a second though Bonnie answered, "Mystic Falls University".

"Cool…cool…so what are you doing here?" Austin asked as Mike placed her cheese fries.

"Oh just on a little trip", Bonnie shrugged as she picked up a fry.

SSSSSS

An hour later, Damon finished compelling Sarah and wiped his mouth as he made his way back towards the sports bar. Sarah was very talkative and he was this close to draining her dry until he remembered the witch asking him not to kill her. He had no idea why he listened or cared, but it was less messy if he just compelled her and sent her on her way home.

"Well that was quick…", Katherine cooed walking up next to him, "not used to hearing that, are you?" she smirked.

"Where's the witch?" Damon asked looking around.

"In the restaurant getting some food".

"We need to get going", Damon started for the door, but was stopped as Katherine grabbed his arm, "what are you doing?"

"I got her a little present…she's loosening up", Katherine smiled.

Damon looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Katherine gestured to the window and Damon could see Bonnie sitting at the bar laughing and talking with a strange guy. "What did you do?" Damon asked.

"I found her a friend", Katherine shrugged.

Damon shook his arm out of Katherine's grasp and headed into the bar. Bonnie was sitting at the bar and he could see at least two empty shot glasses in front of her. She was laughing and slapping the guy on the chest as he gestured to the bartender to slide another shot in front of her. Damon began walking over. Sure, he didn't care for the witch—but he knew that she wasn't exactly a drinker and there was no telling what Katherine told that guy to do.

"Bonnie…I've been looking all over for you!" Damon grinned walking over to her.

She turned to him and he could tell by the way her eyes were glazed over and how they looked as if they were dancing that she was past her limit, "Leave me alone Damon...I'm having fun!" she held out her arms and began giggling.

"Yes, I can see that", he deadpanned, "well we have to go…now", he widened his eyes at her.

"No…I don't want to…Austin and I are about to do body shots".

"No, you and Austin are _not_", Damon replied.

"You're not my dad", Bonnie rolled her eyes as Mike put another shot in front of her.

"Yes…so…Damon…I think you need to just go", Austin said gesturing towards the door.

Damon closed his eyes for a few moments trying to stop himself from ripping Austin's head off; there would be too many witnesses…too many to compel and certainly too many to kill.

"Austin…", Damon said moving closer, "back off".

Austin stared into Damon's eyes, "Backing off", he mumbled.

Shaking his head, Damon turned to Bonnie, "It is time for us to go…we're on a schedule".

"I don't care about your schedule…you scared off my friend…I hate you", Bonnie mumbled in her drunken state.

"Look, if you don't want me to cause a scene, you will come with me now", Damon leaned forward.

Bonnie searched Damon's eyes, "You can't compel me _vampire_", she spat out.

"But I can make you come with me…Mike…thank you for your service", Damon threw money on the bar counter.

"I am not leaving…", Bonnie folded her arms.

"Yes…you are", Damon said picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder as she hit him in the back.

If he wasn't so annoyed, Damon would have videotaped this little nugget for his enjoyment later on.

"Put me down…I will set you on fire if you don't put me down!" Bonnie screamed as they made their way to the door.

The bouncer momentarily stood in front of the door blocking Damon's exit, "Little sisters…can be so difficult", Damon shrugged with a smirk and then looked at the bouncer, "move out of the way".

The bouncer moved as Damon started outside towards his car, when he felt a sharp pain in his head causing him to drop Bonnie to the ground.

"You little…witch", he vamped out coming towards her and she put her hand out freezing him in place.

"I told you I didn't want to leave", Bonnie answered.

"Well you have to and you are drunk…"

"I am not!" she argued.

"You are so! Look, we are on a mission here and we need you in the game, not in some bar living out some underage girl fantasy!" Damon yelled at her, "now unfreeze me".

Katherine watched as Damon and Bonnie argued in the middle of the parking lot, this was much better than watching Damon and Elena argue…she could literally see the sparks.

"I'm going back to Mystic Falls!" Bonnie yelled.

"How? Are you walking?"

"I will hitchhike!"

"Oh really and get murdered on the side of the highway somewhere…yeah that works…my god…Witch, must you be soo selfish!"

"I am not selfish".

"Oh really…we are trying to get Stefan back and look at you, you are the only one not cooperating".

Bonnie looked at Damon for a few moments and then she felt her stomach turn, "I think…", she mumbled.

"No don't _think_…just _do_…we need to go…"

"I think…", she began again as she rubbed her stomach.

Damon stormed over to her, "What do you think Witch?"

"I think I'm going to be sick", she mumbled just as her mouth opened and Damon's shoes became the new home of Coronas, jolly rancher shots, chewed cheese fries, and bile.

SSSSSS

Katherine continued to giggle as Damon drove at least 100mph down the highway, "What is so funny?" he snapped looking at her.

"That you had to throw away your Armani shoes and settle for the Kenneth Cole ones that you compelled that guy out of", Katherine snorted.

"You know Katherine, I am starting to regret ever leaving Mystic Falls with you", Damon answered as he looked in the rearview mirror where he could see the very intoxicated Bonnie Bennett sleeping off the alcohol.

"Why…_I _didn't throw up on you, the witch did".

"You compelled that guy to do what exactly?"

"To loosen the witch up and what is the best way…alcohol, she's so hard up all a guy has to do is smile at her and she's sold…hey, Damon…why don't you break her in?" Katherine smirked.

"You don't quit do you…"

"Ok…fine…sue me for trying to have some fun, this is a long drive…when are we stopping, I'm sick of being in this car", Katherine pouted looking out of the window.

"Katherine, I am only going to say this once…we are on this trip because I want to bring Stefan home…I came with you because I know that sometimes you have to make a deal with the devil to get what you want. I know that you are a conniving bitch that only seeks to help herself…I know that you don't give a damn about Stefan, me or Elena and I understand that and in some ways, I admire how coldhearted you are…but if you ever do something like what you did tonight to slow us down, I will find a way to murder you", Damon replied looking directly into Katherine's eyes, "do you understand?"

Katherine looked at Damon, "I understand", she smirked.

"Good and I will be stopping at the next hotel I see…I need to get the hell away from you".

"Then I guess you will be playing babysitter to the underage drunk back there then", Katherine snorted.

Damon sighed as he noticed a sign for a Holiday Inn.

SSSSSSS

After parking in the Holiday Inn's lot, Damon opened the back door of his car and reached down to touch the witch's pulse. She was still alive…for now. "Now Damon, I didn't take you for the type to feel up a poor passed out girl", Katherine said from behind him.

"Did you get the rooms?" he turned to her.

"Yes, but bad news…they only had two…some homecoming party…soo…what do you prefer?" Katherine smiled, "stay with me and you may just get lucky…stay with the passed out witch, who may throw up on you again…or you can trust me to take care of the witch tonight…it's your choice?" she held up two keycards.

Damon walked over to her and took a card, "I choose potential vomit".

"Suit yourself", Katherine smiled as she flounced off towards the lobby of the hotel.

Damon turned back and looked at Bonnie, "You will owe me", he mumbled as he reached in the car and picked Bonnie up carrying her into the hotel.

After placing Bonnie in the bed and covering her up, Damon picked up his cell and called Elena. She had called him at least five times since the day started and he didn't have time to call her back until now. Normally, he would have returned Elena's calls immediately, but after what happened with Alaric, their argument and handling Katherine and Bonnie, he really had no time for small talk with Elena.

"Damon! Where are you, I've been calling you all day!" Elena breathed into the phone.

"I've been kind of out of town…"

"Out of town…where…why…and Bonnie's disappeared too, I called her…Caroline's called her…and Jeremy said he hasn't heard from her, we're all worried…"

"She's with me", Damon interrupted.

There was silence on the other line for a couple of moments and then Elena spoke again, "Bonnie's with you out of town?" Elena asked slowly as if Damon was the one that could not understand.

"Yes, she's with me…we needed to take care of something".

"What…why would you and Bonnie need to take care of anything…let me talk to Bonnie", Elena demanded.

Damon looked over at the bed where the witch was softly snoring, "She's asleep right now".

"Damon, what are you and Bonnie doing…what is going on?"

"Well we have a lead on Klaus".

"A lead on Klaus…where…how…and why didn't you come tell me?"

"Because Elena, we are trying to keep you away from Klaus…trust me, everything is ok and in case you didn't know, me and Bonnie are the perfect team".

"You hate each other".

"But we like you…common goals and all".

"I don't like this Damon…is there something else?"

"Nope…just me and Bonnie on the road checking out leads", he lied. If he mentioned Katherine, that would put Elena more on edge than she already was.

"I want Bonnie to call me tomorrow Damon…", Elena stated firmly.

"Will do…"

"I'm serious Damon".

"I know Elena, Bonnie will call you tomorrow…I promise".

"Good…good…", Elena replied and then paused, "wait…where are you…are you in a hotel or something?"

"Yes?" Damon answered as if it was more like a question.

"And you're sharing it with Bonnie?"

"Elena…"

"Damon, have Bonnie call me tomorrow…thank you", Elena said hanging up before he could say another word.

Damon looked at the phone—well, he didn't expect that.

SSSSSSS

The next morning, Bonnie opened her eyes and the sunlight basically stabbed her in the eyes. She covered her eyes with her arm and then she realized that she was on a cushioned surface. Her eyes flew open and she looked around. She was in a hotel room…where? She had no idea. She was fully clothed, but her head was pounding.

The last thing she remembered was arguing with Damon in the parking lot of that restaurant and now she was waking up in a hotel room alone. Had Damon and Katherine left her here?

"Drink this", Damon stated as his hand shot out in front of her with a glass of water.

"Where am I?" she asked taking the water and drinking it.

"North Carolina…and can I tell you, you owe me a new pair of Armani loafers and I do not want any fakeys".

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie rubbed her temples.

"Well you decided to let off some stress last night and you got drunk with some strange guy in the bar last night and when I tried to explain to you how stupid that was, you threw up on me".

Bonnie looked at Damon for a few moments and then she couldn't help it, she started giggling.

"Oh its funny witch…well I will tell you what's funnier…that guy that you thought liked you, yeah…he was compelled by Katherine to help you make a fool of yourself and guess what…he succeeded and so did Katherine".

Bonnie stopped laughing, "Katherine compelled a guy to come on to me?"

"Yes, she did…"

"What…and what was he supposed to do?"

"Get you drunk…which he did…"

"Where is she?" Bonnie slid off of the bed.

"In the room next door", Damon replied pointing to the left.

Bonnie jumped out of bed and rushed out of the room. She skidded to a stop in front of the room next door and began beating on the door, "Open up the door!" Bonnie screamed.

"Bonnie, maybe you should calm down", Damon leaned against the wall in the hallway.

Bonnie looked at him and then she pointed to the keycard lock and suddenly the light became green. She opened the door and marched inside the room.

Katherine was lying in bed next to a guy who appeared to be passed out on the sheets bare chested, Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Katherine".

"God Bonnie, where are your manners?" she asked sliding out of bed and throwing on a robe, "you really should knock, this is a private hotel room".

"You compelled that guy last night", Bonnie seethed walking over to Katherine.

"Yes and you were having fun, did you come to thank me?" Katherine asked with a smile.

Bonnie looked at Katherine for a few moments and smiled, "You know what, I _should_ thank you…".

Katherine smirked and looked at Damon, "See Damon, I told you she would".

Bonnie reached out and touched Katherine's hair as she whispered a fast spell, "You have such beautiful hair, Katherine…just like Elena's", Bonnie smirked before turning around and walking out of the room.

Damon watched as Katherine touched her hair where Bonnie stroked it and then he watched as strands of Katherine's hair came out in her hands, "What…what…what did she do!" Katherine shrieked as she rushed over to the mirror looking at her hair touching it as strands broke off.

"Looks like she loosened something up on you", Damon chuckled as he walked out of the room.

SSSSSS

Bonnie walked into the hotel room and paced. She was fuming. Katherine was taunting her…playing games with her and making her look foolish—she was sick of it.

"Nice spell that you put on Katherine…", Damon commented walking into the room.

Bonnie glared at him as she went from one side of the room to the other.

"Now lift it".

"No", she replied.

"Bonnie…we can't do this now!" Damon sighed frustrated, "you know if you don't lift it, she's going to come after you".

"Let her come…she compelled a guy to get me drunk last night and I did…I got drunk…and what would have happened if you didn't come in to the bar….she's evil and I don't trust her and I am not going to sit back while she uses me as some kind of test dummy…I'm better than that".

"Yes, you are and that's why you are not going to feed into Katherine's antics…that's why she keeps messing with you because she can push your buttons".

"She compelled a guy to get me drunk Damon…she bit me…what do you want me to do, suck up to her?" Bonnie asked.

"Look…I know that she's been difficult, but that's Katherine…".

"I don't have to put up with this…I don't…"

"I know you don't, but we are trying to get Stefan back here and that is the only thing that we are trying to do...ignore Katherine, lift the spell".

Bonnie shook her head as Damon noticed that she was blinking her eyes rapidly tearing up. "Come on witch…don't cry", Damon rolled his eyes.

"Shut up", she wiped her eyes, "I just…this is not working…we all hate each other and we can't work together".

"Bonnie…we are going to work together because I am going to get my brother back", Damon moved closer to her, "now, change out of those clothes so we can get going".

"I don't have any clothes or any money for that matter".

Damon threw a bag at her, "I grabbed some of Elena's spare clothes at the house…"

"That's nice but Elena and I don't share panti…", Bonnie began as Damon threw a Victoria Secret bag at her.

"You were out for awhile, we stopped…and I thought about that little factor, size small right…hope you like what I got", Damon winked at her.

Bonnie opened the bag and looked inside, the panties were all lacy and sexy, "Damon…"

"Consider it a gift witch", he called behind his back heading out of the room, "and you don't even have to wear them for me".

Bonnie sighed as Damon closed the door behind him. Damon Salvatore had bought her panties…what in the world was happening?

SSSSSS

Damon opened Katherine's hotel room door as her little gentleman caller walked out in a trance sporting two puncture wounds on his neck. "Katherine…", Damon walked in looking around.

She was nowhere to be found, but strands of her hair were all over the floor. He wanted to chuckle, but he knew that Katherine was lethal and if he went too far, she would immediately murder Bonnie. He had to admit however, Bonnie had definitely one upped Katherine.

"Katherine!" Damon called again as the bathroom door flew open.

Her head was wrapped in a towel and her face was in complete vamp form, "I am going to kill your witch…I will make it hurt and I will leave her body parts all over this state", Katherine hissed.

"You're not doing anything to Bonnie", Damon stated.

"Who's going to stop me? You?"

"Yes".

"Damon…she put a spell on me…look at me!" Katherine shrieked as she snatched the towel off and her head was almost bald except for some misplaced strains of hair.

Damon blinked for a few moments as he stepped back, even he wasn't prepared for this sight, "Look, she will lift the spell".

"She will lift it when she's dead", Katherine said dropping her robe and standing in front of him in her bra and panties as she walked over to her clothes, "she made me bald, Damon…do you think that I would just let her get away with that?"

"Yes because she allowed you to live for what you did yesterday and last night".

"What are you talking about…look, the biting was just to get her to shut up and come with us with the necklace and the guy…well that was a gift…she was too uptight and she had to relax…I _helped_ her and look at what she did to me!"

"You were not helping her…look…Bonnie will lift the spell, but you have to stop acting like this…I want to get my brother back, that's all and you two are making this harder than it already is".

"Tell her to give me my hair back, Damon…or I am going to kill her", she warned.

"Well Katherine, the facts are…right now, I'm on the witch's side…so its two against one, you will apologize for what you did yesterday and she will get your hair back…if not, you need to get a hat", Damon answered.

"Why do you even care if I kill her…you don't even like her and she doesn't like you either", Katherine replied, "unless there's something else".

"I have no feelings for Bonnie, so don't even try it…"

"Really…ok…if you say so", Katherine shrugged, "get the witch to do the spell now".

"Get dressed, come in and apologize and she will lift the spell".

Katherine narrowed her eyes.

"Katherine, this is it…this little war you have with Bonnie ends now".

"I won't forget what she's done Damon", Katherine warned.

"I'm sure…but you are not touching her while we are searching for Stefan…we need her…"

Katherine rolled her eyes as Damon started towards the door, "Five minutes Katherine".

"Fine!" she shouted behind him.

SSSSSS

Bonnie had just slipped on the jeans that Damon gave her, when he walked in the door as she was reaching for a t-shirt, "Damon!" she shrieked covering herself up with the t-shirt, "don't you ever knock".

"Oh aren't we all friends Bonnie?" he smiled and rolled his eyes, "and trust me, you don't have anything that I haven't seen before".

"How would you like never to see anything again?" Bonnie threatened as she slipped the t-shirt over her head trying to keep her heart from beating out of her chest.

"Here we go with the witchy threats again…look, Bonnie…Katherine is going to apologize for biting you and compelling that guy and in return, you need to end the spell on her".

"Katherine's going to apologize?" Bonnie snorted, "yeah right".

Damon sighed. When did he become the rational one in this situation? He felt like Stefan and this job was not at all enjoyable to him.

"She is going to apologize…and you will give her hair back".

"Fine, IF she gives me a sincere apology, I will make sure she gets her hair back".

"Thank you", Damon sighed rubbing his temples, "you know, I thought that I would only have to control Katherine during this trip".

"Well maybe you should and then we won't have as many problems", Bonnie mumbled.

"Look, just finish getting ready and oh…while you're at it, call Elena…she's worried", Damon threw his cell phone on the bed.

"Worried…why…because I disappeared in the middle of the day?"

"Just call her and we will be ready in 10 minutes to go", Damon called to her as he left the room.

"Fine", Bonnie said picking up the cell and dialing Elena.

As she waited for Elena to pick up, she noticed the picture on Damon's cell phone. It was a picture of Elena sleeping…CREEPY!

"Damon…I want to speak to Bonnie!" Elena demanded.

"Elena, its me", Bonnie replied.

"Bonnie…oh my god…what is going on…are you ok?"

Bonnie sat down on the bed, "I'm fine…surprisingly".

"Where are you and why are you with Damon?"

"Long story, but we are looking for Klaus and Stefan…"

"And you had to stay at a hotel, where are they?"

"I'm not telling you because I know as soon as I tell you, you will find a way to get there".

"Bonnie…I care about Stefan, I want him back…why can't I help?"

"Because no one wants you to get hurt, things are under control, trust me".

"So you and Damon are on a road trip and both of you are still alive?" Elena asked slightly amused.

"Yes, we are…", Bonnie began and thought about mentioning Katherine, but she decided against it. Elena would just worry more, "he hasn't been _too_ bad".

"I just want to make sure that you are ok…Bonnie, do not risk your life for this ok?"

"I won't…we are going to get Stefan back and everything will be ok", Bonnie smiled.

"Just keep me updated".

"Will do", Bonnie said looking down at the floor for a few moments, "umm…is Jeremy there?"

"No, Jeremy left town for a couple of days…he said that he needed some time away…something is going on with him…"

"Yes, I know…he told me that he can see ghosts…it's a side effect of me bringing him back to life", Bonnie answered realizing that she never shared that with Elena.

"What…he never mentioned a thing", Elena replied.

"Yeah…I know and that's why I am a little worried about him, he's been distant and distracted lately…"

"I will give him a call and get him to call you".

"Please…", Bonnie replied as she noticed Damon and Katherine standing in the doorway, "Elena, I have to go…I will call you tomorrow, ok".

"Please and I will get in touch with Jeremy".

"OK", Bonnie said hanging up the phone and standing up.

"Soo…I am sorry for biting you yesterday so you would shut up and I am sorry for compelling that guy to help you stop being such an uptight little witch…happy…now, give me my hair back", Katherine stated.

"Wow…what a heartfelt apology", Bonnie smiled, "and I really can't tell that my spell did anything with that scarf around your head…so I can't lift it…"

Katherine snatched the scarf off and Bonnie took in the sight of a bald Katherine, it was all pretty amusing for her. She knew that Katherine cared about her looks probably more than anything, so seeing her without her hair made her heart soar a little.

"Now, lift the spell", Katherine said through gritted teeth.

"I will lift the spell, but if you ever do anything to me again…I will make it much worse, like making your face peel…that wouldn't be fun", Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"Fine", Katherine stated.

Bonnie closed her eyes and whispered a short spell and suddenly hair began to spout from Katherine's head slowly. Katherine went over to the mirror watching it grow and it suddenly stopped when it reached her chin, "What the hell!" Katherine whipped around and grabbed Bonnie by the throat as Damon grabbed her and flung her away standing in front of Bonnie.

"Why did it stop!" Katherine screamed.

"Because that's as long as your hair will ever grow now…so you know, you can't pretend to be Elena anymore".

"I am going to kill you", Katherine charged over.

"Consider it a free hair cut", Bonnie smirked.

"Katherine…you have your hair back…we need to go", Damon said.

Katherine growled as she turned back to the mirror staring at her hair, "You're lucky that I look good with any hairstyle", she fluffed her hair.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as Damon turned to look at her shaking his head, "She has her hair back", Bonnie shrugged as she headed towards the doorway.

**Is this the end of the war between Bonnie and Katherine? Damon is definitely playing peacemaker (shocker!) between the two, but how long will he be able to do that? Oh and when will our Bamon start to heat things up…oh soon…this is a long, very long roadtrip and this is only Day 2!**

**Please feed the review meter, this was a big chapter! Thank you in advance!**


End file.
